(1827) マイ共振ハートのこ だわり
by Hanamizu's Absolute Happiness
Summary: 1ST KHR FANFIC / Means "The Feelings For My Resonating Heart" (previous title) [Google Translate based] / 1827 / aka Kyoya x Tsunayoshi (Hibari x Tsuna) / Author-insert as OC (by yours truly) / Read full summary inside / Read and Review / NOW UPDATED / UNDER BY MY NEW PENNAME: Hanamizu's Absolute Happiness / EDITED CHAPTERS NOW POSTED / Enjoy :)) / /headshot x33
1. Prologue: Introduction

* _**- THE / FEELINGS / FOR / MY / RESONATING / HEART**_ - *

• **A / Kateikyoushi / Hitman / Reborn / fanfic / presented / by / Hanashira / Mizuhage / aka / Lady / Fujoshi /of / 1827** •

* * *

~~×××~~×××~~×××~~×××~~××TFFMRH~~×××~~×××~~×××~~×××~~××

**FANFIC INFO**

**For clearer information, the Japanese title means the title said above. Okay?**

**Genre** | Humor and Romance

**Chara-focus** | Hanashira Mizuhage (which is myself), Vongola Family, other characters in the story

**Pairing** | by the awesome 1827! [Kyoya Hibari x Tsunayoshi Sawada]

**Rated** | T (for certain future events, language and… swearing? xD)

**Full Summary (for now, may be update later)** | There's two different people. They were completely different as well. A certain raven-haired prefect and a certain chestnut brown-hair boy. But what if they didn't know that they have feelings for each other? How does they know? Is it comes from their hearts that continues to waver their resonating beat of their feelings? A 15 year-old new student of Namimori-chuu named Hanashira Mizuhage was there… to help them?! How this will go further? And… will they be closer to each other? Read the story to find out! [Self-insert as OC]

**Fanfic Type** | Multi-chaptered

* * *

***~~×××~~***~~×××~~****TFFMRH***~~×××~~***~~×××~~****

* * *

**Start A/N:** So, welcome to this introductive chapter and I'm looking forward to read this before you read the real first chapter of this story. So have fun, and enjoy! Have my long end author's note at the end, so please read! And I'm Hanashira Mizuhage, also known by the pen name Lady Fujoshi of 1827, and happy to meet you, KHR readers of Fanfiction!

**- Shira-chan/Hanamizu**

Remember those signs:

(_means our inner thoughts/author's thoughts_)

**means our current voice in the phone call**

_means the other voice in the phone call and __the Japanese words used in the story_

*_**means description of everything in the story**_*

* * *

~~~~××××~~~~×××~~~××~~~~TFFMRH~~~~××××~~~~×××~~~××~~~~

* * *

**Hanashira's Conversation Corner**

**Opening Song:** _Sakura Rock by CHERRYBLOSSOM (10th KHR Ending)_

***_The author has dark-ish royal blue shoulder-length hair, aqua colored eyes, and wearing a simple blue tee with words: Just the Awesome Me, with royal blue skirt, also wearing black leggings and knee-length black boots._***

**Hanashira:** Anyway… _Yokoso ne_ to my first KHR fanfic! The Feelings for My Resonating Heart! But before we have to start, this is the introduction of the story and the characters.

***_Someone entered the convo-corner, it's a girl that has violet yet faded magenta medium hair, has two different eye colors: her left eye color is violet while her right eye is magenta, covered her right eye with her bangs. She weared a light violet checkered jumper skirt with long white dress shirt, has a dark purple ribbon at her collarbone. She also weared lacy light violet socks that it reach to her thighs and knee-length black boots._***

**Voice:**_ Kon'nichi wa,_ Hanashira. And introduce to you, I'm Shara Ishī, her inner critic and I will be with her in the entire story. _Dozo yoroshiku._ *bows*

**Hanashira:** Well, this goes further. But later on, I got to used that I try my best to update this story every 3-4 days or in a week.

**Shara:** Hanashira's right. As long she was able to typed more new chapters, then she will be update this story quickly, am I right?

**Hanashira:** Yeah. And I have lot a free time anyway -w- Well, why I really want to do typing stories and posting fics is because I take the turn the readers to be happy and enjoyed =)) So that's one of the reasons why I've join — not only reading the work of other authors but I just wanted to learn how the story goes and the things I didn't know more. So I'm looking forward to that, as well :)) You know… I'm a reader of fanfiction 5 years from now!

**Shara:** As she what had said, she will have to learn more so that she will be aware. If you are willing to help her or give her motivation to write, you can review in every chapter, of course after you read the new chapters. We are glad to see your reviews as long it helps and positive comments comes from you.

*Hanashira's celphone rings*

**Hanashira:** Someone's calling me. *press down Answer* **Moshi moshi?**

**Voice:** _Oh Hanashira. I was with Hibari and Tsuna out there, even Hibari himself was reluctant to join me there today. But he was decided to join us instead, as long he was with Tsuna there today._

**Hanashira: I se — *in a shocked voice* Matte? They will going here with you right now?**

**Voice:** _Yes, you heard me right and I'm glad that Hibari was going there along with Tsuna._

**Hanashira: So… Kyoku? Where are you now?**

**Kyoku:** _Yeah? I was able to create a portal barrier here for us to teleport there._

*_Her friend, Kyoku, moved her phone to hear some voices coming from Hibari and Tsuna. It seems they are talking and Hanashira was glad to hear them_*

**Hanashira:** _Kon'nichi wa, Hibari-san and Tsuna! I'm so glad you are going here to join us here in the corner. And by the way, I am Mizuhage Hanashira, the owner of this voice._

**Tsuna:** **It's nice to meet you and we are happy to heard our voice, Mizuhage-san. And Kyoku-san tell us we are going there right now.**

**Hibari: I've just coming and join you for a reason, you herbivore over there. So try to annoy me in your corner and I'll bite you to death.**

**Tsuna:** **H-HIEEEE, Hibari-san! Don't do that to Mizuhage-san! I'm sure it won't last long!**

**Hibari: Well, I'm sorry just for this once, Sawada Tsunayoshi.**

**Hanashira:** _You two… And I'm sure, Hibari I will never ever tried to get you annoy, okay? And Tsuna? Are you now inside the portal barrier?_

**Tsuna:** **H-Hai, Mizuhage-san. I guess we will see you there.**

**Hibari: You have to make sure of that, Mizuhage Hanashira. So I expect you that.**

**Hanashira:** **It's nice talking to you two, anyway. And Hibari, of course.**_ So… Kyoku are you there?_

**Kyoku:** _Yeah, I'm still there. Hibari and Tsuna still talking each other. Okay see you._

**Hanashira: Alright, see 'ya!** *press the 'End call' button* *sigh* Shara, we have to be ready.

**Shara:** What? They'll really going here right now!?

**Hanashira:** Yes. And my aura tells me that they are closer right from here now.

**Shara:** _Saa, ikuyo!_

**Hanashira:** _Un!_

*_**As they prepare themselves, and they were ready to wait for them.**_*

*door click*

***_There are three persons who entered the conversation corner, one it is a girl that has long mint-green haired that tied into two braids, wearing a simple green dress, tied with a dark green ribbon wrapped her waist; with flower colored design to the side, one it is a boy that has chestnut-brown spiky hair wearing a simple blue v-cut t-shirt, with an orange jacket and simple denim jeans, and the last, one, it is another boy, has raven hair, wearing the same shirt but it is black, with a violet jacket and wearing a simple black skinny jeans._** (_Do you know who they are? I know you did!_)*

**Voice:** _Kon'nichi wa_, Hanashira! Finally we're here. *sigh*

**Hanashira:** Glad to know that, Kyoku. Please introduce yourself.

**Kyoku:** _Hai!_ I am Kyoku Lorette Maydoll, and I will be with them also in this story. Nice meeting you, readers! I'm looking forward to see your reviews :)

**Hanashira:** (_Wao_. _Hibari's in a different clothing, I can't believe it. *chuckle*_) *cleared her throat* By the way… as you can see that… Oh anyway! Here's Hibari Kyoya and Tsunayoshi Sawada, guesting here right now here in my corner. And they're in a pairing by the name of 1827, who they are the 'subject of romance' in my story for later chapters! So… You may take your seats.

**Kyoku and Tsuna:** _Arigatou,_ Hanashira/Mizuhage-san. *seated down*

**Hibari:** Hn. *seated down*

**Hanashira:** So… Everybody there? *everyone was silent and wind blow their faces, fills the convo-corner and heard the sound of cricket* Oh by the way… What do you expect for the story?

**Kyoku:** Um… *thinks* Maybe… What is written in every chapter, it would be happen. How about you, Tsuna?

**Tsuna:** W-Well, I'm looking forward to events will happen and hope bad things will be not happen sooner… As long that Hibari-san will never get bitten everyone to death. H-How about your opinion, H-Hibari-san? I-It's okay if you didn't give an — *cuts off*

**Hibari:** Okay then you herbivores. I do never ever expect what would be happen, but make sure as long all of you here and other people will never disrupt the peace of Namimori. Or else… I'll bite you to death. *pull out tonfas*

**Hanashira:** You know, Hibari… You are similar to Sachiko, she hates expectations and so are you.

**Hibari:** Hn. I don't care what you talk with that herbivore. *giving a glare to Hanashira*

**Hanashira:** *ignored* Oh well… My own answer since I'm also part of this story, that I'm going to be a new student in Namimori-chuu and meet new people there. And… the rest is history. But… Soon you'll found out. Oh by the way, I'm gonna post the chapter 1 later on.

**Kyoku:** Why?

**Hanashira:** *cleared her throat* It's because that we will let our readers to review! And I'm looking forward to their comments about this introductory chapter! And we promise, to post the chapter 1 later!

**Shara:** Hanashira's right. And we are never failed to wait for that. So —

*door knock*

**All (except Hibari):** *in a shocked voice* Eh?

*door click and opens*

***_There's another girl entered the convo-corner, but she has dark pink shoulder-length hair, ruby red eyes, wearing a red tank top covered with denim blue arm-cut jacket, red belt, wearing a tight black skinny jeans and low cut black boots._***

**Hanashira, Kyoku, and Shara:** H-HANASACHI?!

**Voice:** Hn. *stood up straight* I forgot. _Watashi wa Hanayumi Sachiko_, and I'll be in this story. _Yoroshiku gozaimashita_. *bows formally*

**Hanashira:** H-Hanasachi, what is the reason why you are here?

**Sachiko:** As you can see… I do not also own an expectation also.

**Hanashira, Kyoku and Shara:** H-HOW DO YOU POSSIBLE KNOW THAT?! O_O (_Hanashira and Shara: As expected from Hanasachi._)

**Hibari:** So you are Hanayumi Sachiko that the herbivore mentioned earlier? *shot a glare to Sachiko*

**Sachiko:** Do not get me wrong, Hibari Kyoya. And you're actually right as well. Hanashira knows that I hate expectations and that's my nature.

**Hibari:** I don't care. Try to defy me, or I'll bite you to death, you herbivore.

**Sachiko:** *serious face* _Yamero_. Hanashira never wants a ruckus here because of your attack business from me. Now, Hanashira, what did I miss?

**Hibari:** I'll make sure of that, Hanayumi Sachiko. And yes, I don't want things to wait, I admit.

**Hanashira:** Eh? (_As expected of Hibari Kyoya. ^shot x3_) And Hanasachi, maybe… you will appear soon as well. But it doesn't mean I could spoil everything out! *sweatdropped to herself*

**Sachiko:** *chuckle* Hehe… Sure. And wao, I did really not expect that you did actually answer that from yourself, Hibari Kyoya. You know that.

**Hibari:** *glare* I do not give a thanks from you, anyway. I did state that for all the herbivores to know.

**Tsuna:** Hibari-san…? A-Are you going now?

**Hibari:** I'll stay, as long that those herbivores does not makes me annoyed, Tsunayoshi.

**Tsuna:** o/o O-Okay then… H-Hibari-san… I hope that you still here with us.

**Hibari:** As long I am with you, Tsunayoshi.

**The Girls:** (_Weee! 1827 moment!_) *smile appeared on their faces*

**Hibari:** Herbivores, what are you smiling at?

**Sachiko:** *going back to their usual faces* None of your business, anyway. It's… What we are think of ourselves.

**Hibari:** *glare shot to Sachiko*

**Hanashira:** See? *grin*

**Shara:** This is unexpected, yet anyway. *scratched her chin*

**Kyoku:** *feeling amused* And so am I. I'm agree with them. But I have to find out anyway.

**Hanashira:** Glad to hear that Hibari was still with us as well. (_And… He didn't mind that we are crowding here?_)

**The Other Girls:** Yeah!

**Hanashira:** And… Next question! What scene do you looking forward for and why?

**Kyoku:** Everything. As I wish that the events I keep in my mind that will be happened. Shara?

**Shara:** Me? The appearance of Hanashira herself in story and some more romantic scenes happen in later chapters~ Hanasachi, how about you, then?

**Hanasachi:** Hanashira's appearance in this story. I just want to know her story here. But I do looking forward to the other scenes as well. Tsuna, what's yours?

**Tsuna:** Eh? W-Well, I do looking forward to the scenes where I like to see. H-Hibari-san?

**Hibari:** Hn? Well — The scene of never hurting the herbivore there and also… Mizuhage Hanashira's appearance. That is all or I'll bite you to death.

**Hanashira:** _Wao_. Impressive, as expected of you. But my answer is… Also everything. My appearance, future events and also… romance! *laugh* Did I say too much?

**Sachiko:** Not really, Hanashira. And we are looking forward for that anyway. And Hibari Kyoya, another impressive one anyway. Hope you didn't get mind.

**Hibari:** *glare*

**Sachiko:** *raised an eyebrow* I know you did. *deadpanned*

**Hanashira:** So… We are going to start later as I'll just arrange and check one last time so I can post the chapter 1 all the way.

**Shara:** Please make sure that you read this! Or in case you're lost :( So… That's all for today and…

**Kyoku:** We're looking forward to see your reviews that contain positive, motivation for Hanashira to write and also your thoughts about this story. Also your ideas :) It is a great help for us. _Onegai,_ no flaming ^^;

**Sachiko:** So please, watch out the chapter 1 to update and Hanashira will never fail to update you every week or so.

**Hanashira:** Kyoya and Tsunayoshi, can you two tell the disclaimer? So we can end this early.

**Tsuna:** O-Okay…

**Hibari:** Hn.

**The Girls:** Then start!

**Tsuna and Hibari:** Hanashira doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, and so are us, only she does own the whole idea, herself as OC and this story.

**Hibari:** Remember that I did not expect anything in this story, herbivores. So review or I'll bite you to death.

**Tsuna:** H-Hibari-san?! You can't do that! Just as long that they will never annoy you!

**Hibari:** Hn. Fine then, Tsunayoshi.

**The Girls:** (_Hibari Kyoya's concern strikes again. And yet 1827 moment, again!_) *sweatdropped*

**Hanashira:** So… We won't make this long, so see you in the first chapter of The Feelings of My Resonating Heart!

**Shara:** _Sayonara, min'na_! We count on you, readers! *waved goodbye*

**Kyoku:** And so are us, too! _Sayonara, min'na_! *smiled and waved goodbye*

**Sachiko:** I'm looking forward to this story so… _Sayonara, min'na_. (^_^)

**Tsuna:** I'm also looking forward to this story, _mi-min'na… S-Sayonara to sore jaa ne_!

**Hibari:** Hn. *was waving also goodbye*

**Ending Song: **_Dive to World by CHERRYBLOSSOM (3rd KHR Opening)_

***~~~×××~~~***~~~×××~~~TFFMRH***~~~×××~~~***~~~×××~~~

* * *

**End A/N:** I did plan this story a long time ago, so since after 5 years of being a reader, I decided to post my own story. And I hope you like it.

Oh by the way, it was my birthday yesterday (since I live in the Philippines and the other countries has different timezones so you can still greet me today), with my mother's relatives and my cousin are also there to celebrate my birthday. And I have my 4th KHR poster, the Vongola Guardians are in a band! (except Mukuro and Chrome wasn't there in the poster), Tsuna was the lead vocalist! And I notice that Kyoya and Tsunayoshi were close to each other ^w^ Weee so unexpected! (I'll just post it on my Tumblr blog) And about that, by calling by their respective first names, I promise that I can addressed them after my birthday and onwards, because I want to, and just have a lot of reasons in mind. And I addressed Hibari as the same, in his birthday (May 5th) and onwards, I can addressed him 'Kyoya' because I wish to so… I hope you didn't mind, the other KHR fanfic writers, especially 1827 fanfic writers are sometimes also used to addressed by their first names at least while the others mostly used to address them as their usual names, so I don't mind, since I got used to read almost all of the 1827 fanfics and it was my first time also writing a fanfiction anyway.

Oh my. O.O I MAKE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE LONG. SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T MIND, OR JUST A LITTLE OF YOUR CONCERN. ^shot

So once again, join us as Shara and Kyoku will be appeared in every conversation before and after the story proper! Mattane min'na, and sayonara!

**xoxo with love, Shira-chan/Hanamizu :)**

* * *

**_Next on The Feelings for My Resonating Heart: Chapter 1 - The Dark Royal Blue Haired New Student_**

_**REEDITED: June 14th, 2014 :)**_


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Start A/N: Sorry for the long wait and here to present the FIRST CHAPTER of The Feelings for My Resonating Heart! And… that week was a busy week for me. I did celebrated my birthday and all, typing for the future chapters of this fic! So here we go!

* * *

**~**^_^**×_×**TFFMRH**+_+**•_•**~**

* * *

**HANASHIRA'S CONVERSATION CORNER**

[_**Min'na! Welcome once again to Hanashira's Conversation Corner! Please enjoy!**_]

_Opening Song: Akashi (Proof) by Takashi Kondo (Kyoya Hibari's seiyuu) [It is his last and 4th character song for KHR]_

**Hanashira:** Min'na! This is what you have been waiting for :) And now, since I am 1827-inspired because of those wonderful fanfics, whenever oneshot or multichaptered, I still love them! I'm just a newbie addict of this pairing. I hope it still forever!

**Shara:** Wow, that's great. *chuckle*

**Shira:** Anyway, what 'ya doin'?

**Shara:** Be your guest at this moment. Haha, don't you remember that?

**Shira:** Oh — Yeah. There's isn't a problem anyway. Welcome to this fanfic, I forgot. And remember, she's my inner critic for a long time.

**Shara:** Oh yeah, thanks. Shall we start? *raised an eyebrow*

**Shira:** Okay! Let's start — and by the way, I will be appear in this story, let's just say — SELF-INSERT or make things clear, I, the author of this fanfic will be there in the story as myself, named Hanashira Mizuhage. 'Kay?

**Shara:** That's great, anyway! *highfive* Do the disclaimer.

**Shira:** Oh we— Great. I don't own KHR and I never will. Or else 1827 will be a canon already if I own it. I only own my ideas, myself as OC and THIS FIC! Remember, Akira Amano-sama just owns and create this OHSOAWESOME ANIME!

**Shara:** Reminder! The pairing will be **1827 (HibarixTsuna, I rephrase, Kyoya x Tsunayoshi, as what she refers for herself, just so you know)**, Shira's fave pairing! And SHIRA-CHAN HERSELF IN THE STORY WILL NEVER BE INVOLVED IN ROMANCE!

**Shira:** You heard her right. *shouted* REMEMBER THAT! *sigh* OKAY, ROLL IT ON!

* * *

_Quick Message:_  
_~To the KHR fanfic authors who still there to continue giving appreciation and show love to 1827, I hope you'll never stop. This fanfic is dedicated to you, KHR readers and fanfic writers, and also 1827 lovers. Thank you for all :)~_

* * *

Note:

"Conversation" | '_Thoughts_' | (**Author's Note**) |_ Japanese words/phrase_

* * *

**THE FEELINGS FOR MY RESONATING HEART CHAPTER 1: The Dark Royal Blue Haired New Student**

_"Life's just begun and it blooms like cherry blossoms in the spring." ~Kyoku Lorette Maydoll (from Ayumu Fujiwara's created anime, Angelette Schiss)_

* * *

"*sighs*"

Another morning yet again in Namimori, a dark-ish royal blue haired girl walked peacefully around the street and she stopped in a while, aqua blue eyes catched her attention as she saw cherry blossoms blooming and falling its petal until it fell into her hand, trying to reach it.

_'I wonder that things will be okay…_' she thought of herself.

She sighed once again, continued walking and reached her new school. It was Namimori Middle School, to be exact. She had finally reach its gates.

She was about to enter the school and until someone stopped her. Black hair, wearing a black gakuran hanging on his shoulders and wearing an red armband with two golden Kanji words labelled which is means: 'Disciplinary Committee chairman'. It was no other than Hibari Kyoya, the Head Prefect of Namimori Disciplinary Committee and the most feared person in whole Namimori. Of course, he was there and the other members of the committee to checked who's late and who's violates the rules here. This time he spoke, he grew annoyed in his expression.

"Are you a new student, herbivore?"

'_What? The nerve he call me a herbivore?!_' She thought in her mind. Her expression become annoyed.

"Yes, I am. My name is—"

"—Mizuhage Hanashira. A third year student, you are belong to class 2-A." Hibari gave a detailed description about her, whose name revealed to be Hanashira.

"H-how did you know—" Hanashira stopped as the prefect spoke once again.

"It's my responsibility to know every student and their information, herbivore. Now, go ahead to your class." Hibari crossed his arms as he told her in a serious tone, with a little bit irritation in his voice.

"Yes." Hanashira just said and before she walked away she asked, "May I know your name, some sort of a carnivore?" (**Hahaha xD LOL, I have no idea for that :3 Sorry for the opinion.**)

"Hibari Kyoya. Now, don't make your time longer or I'll bite you to death, herbivore. Don't better be late." Hibari warned her as he was almost pull out his tonfas. Hanashira's face makes her terrified.

'_Oh shit. And seriously?! He will bite me to death? Oh well, he's just being a creepy carnivore I met. Now I'll go now before somewhat ruckus will happened._' Hanashira just thought with a tone of fear in her mind.

"Okay then, Hibari-san. I should go to my class right now. Sayonara." Hanashira said once again and she bowed formally in apology for making the prefect wasting his time. Then she walked away.

'_Ugh. Another herbivore,_' Hibari thought with irritation and he just walked away to get back in the Namimori-chuu gates for watching the other students to come.

Lately, Hanashira just wondered how the school was big and still have to find her classroom. Then she just sighed.

'_Oh, I didn't make myself wrong. I think my class will be in front of my stopping limit._' Then, she just saw a classroom labelled 'class 2-A' and she began to knock the door.

**~| IN CLASS 2-A |~**

The students was in the normal class session and the others were just talking, until the teacher heard a soft knock of the door.

"Students! I'll be right back." The teacher remind them and the students just continue talking about something. The teacher slide the door slightly open.

"_Kon'nichi wa, sensei-san_, is this class 2-A?" A certain dark-ish royal blue haired girl asked the teacher if this will be her new class, was 2-A.

"Yes, and you are a new student?"

"_Hai._" Hanashira just answered calmly.

"Wait right there in a moment, okay?" Then she just nodded as the teacher start announcing.

"Students, please listen! There's a new student in our class, so please welcome her with kindness. Come here,"

Then she just open the door and walked peacefully in front of them and get a chalk, writing her name in Kanji. Then she just smiled at them.

"_Kon'nichi wa, min'na-san. Watashi wa, Mizuhage Hanashira._ Please, you can call me Shira and I'm looking forward to get know each other. _Yoroshiku gozaimashita._" She introduced herself, and bowed formally.

"_Yoroshiku ne, Shira-san_!" The whole class replied as a smile appeared on her face.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, min'na_!" And then she bowed formally.

"Mizuhage-san, you can sit at the second seat at the last row there near the windows." The teacher told as she nodded.

"_Hai. Arigatou, sensei-san_," She bowed once again and seat there.

**HANASHIRA'S POV** (**It was me, speaking)**

I was happy the whole class 2-A was happy to have here in their class. First, that earlier I met the handsome yet sort-of-a devilish head Prefect of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya. I think he was annoyed to see every person, who labelled them as 'herbivores'. I don't know why. Maybe he's just stupid for his own good? Oh great. But I know he's doing his duty. I stared at the window, saw many cherry blossom petals falling and I just smiled.

I thought to myself that one day, things will be always okay. I turned back to listen to the teacher of what she discuss about. And… who is the chestnut brown haired boy who sleeping in the class? Maybe he's dreaming of something, anyway. And hope the teacher will never notice him. I heard some murmurs and I just sighed.

'_I hope that I can meet some people from this class during our break._' I muttered to myself and attentively listened to the teacher's discussion.

**~| TIME SKIP: LUNCH BREAK |~**

I heard the ring bell and it was our break, yeah finally. And I was able to to grab my lunch and I think of something to where I could eat.

Hmmm… Still thinking, and I get into the point. '_AHA!_' I get an idea and I'll be going to eat at the rooftop. So I rushed out of the classroom and going upstairs.

I reach towards the rooftop and it was quiet. I just wondered — if someone taking in nap in this moment. I quietly open the door and walked peacefully and holding the fence.

Cool but calm air blows towards me and I closed my eyes, feel the wind into my face.

'_I wonder things will go smoothly. I hope I can meet them soon, as long I take my interest here in this school._'

I saw a strange sound and someone was there, I turned back and saw three boys, recognized them as my classmates.

"Are you the new student from earlier?" the raven-haired boy ask me that.

"Yes I am, anyway. Nice meeting you, my name is Mizuhage Hanashira." I just took out my hand.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you, Mizuhage-san." He took my hand and we shook hands.

"That silver-haired over there, was Gokudera Hayato." Yamamoto pointed to a silver-haired boy named Gokudera Hayato. Maybe he's… kind of… ugh. I don't know. He was currently talking to the chestnut brown haired boy I saw before.

"And the other one, was named Sawada Tsunayoshi. I think you saw him already." Oh. So he was Sawada Tsunayoshi. I heard from his classmates that they call him 'Dame-Tsuna'. I just nodded at him.

"Oh. That girl earlier! What are you doing here, woman?" The silver-haired person asked me rudely.

'_Hah, this person has some rude-ish personality. I think that was his nature, I can't believe it. I don't mind._' I thought to myself.

"Just taking my lunch here and so did I." I replied straight-forward.

"She's right. She has a reason of why she was there to eat lunch here. Mind you eating lunch with us?" Yamamoto offered me to eat with them.

"If that's you want, sure." I just accept the offer since I was new here and just wanted to have friends.

"Baseball freak, why are you ask an offer to this person?" Gokudera got pissed off and I deadpanned.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera, what she respond for the offer is final. Okay! Let's eat!" Yamamoto said and I just smiled. I met him, that silver-haired one and a chestnut-brown hair whose named Sawada Tsunayoshi. Oh well. I'm happy to meet them. And that demonic prefect… Oh yeah, I forgot.

"Hello, Sawada-san, my name is Mizuhage Hanashira. Pleased to meet you!" I was offered to shake hands with him.

"N-Nice also meeting you, Mizuhage-san, and hope we can be friends!" Tsuna just shyly replied and he was able to shake our hands together, with smile appeared on our face.

We eat our lunch together and we shared some stories to me and to them. Oh, how happy to be with them. I wondered they are bestfriends, right? I hope one day… will be the best life I could live.

**NORMAL POV**

Hanashira herself was enjoyed eating lunch with them and finally… speak of the devil. (**Of course you get it right.)**

Hibari just arrived at the rooftop and their faces becomed terrified except Hanashira.

'_Oh no… That demonic prefect appears again._' Hanashira thought to herself.

"Herbivores, you are not allowed to eat on the rooftop and because of that, I'll bite you to death." Hibari said in his husky tone and he put out his tonfas.

"HIEEEE! Hibari-san, _onegai_ don't bite us to death!" Tsuna squeaked as his face become more terrified.

"Sawada-san's right, Hibari-san! Please don't bite us to death already and we are just finished eating our lunch! We promised… not to do it again." Hanashira said in her usual tone and she bowed for apology. "_Watashitachi sumimasen,_ Hibari-san!"

"Fine then, Mizuhage Hanashira. Next time, you herbivores, you are not allowed to eat here again. Or… I'll bite you to death." Hibari said yet again in his serious tone as he put down his tonfas, then he continued, "Especially Sawada Tsunayoshi."

'_Oh — What?!_' Hanashira thought in her terrified mode in her mind.

"I'll take my leave. Don't ever go here in the rooftop again. You better also leave right now, there's a few minutes left before the class starts. _Sayonara._" Hibari reminded them as he walked away, close the door of the rooftop.

"H-HIEEEEE! We better going right now! I don't wanna go to the class late as usual!" Tsuna become alert as he was worried too much for himself. Oh, poor life he had.

"If Tenth says so. Let's go," Gokudera said as they arranged their things and go together in their next class.

**~| TIME SKIP: AFTER CLASS|~**

**HANASHIRA'S POV** (**Yet, me again**)

The bell finally rings as we are dismissed for our last subject. Wow, there's so many things happened for this day. Have a new life in this school, new classmates, new experience, new friends and… having a little ruckus with that demonic prefect because we eat on the rooftop. I don't know it is prohibited. I was sweatdropped at that thought.

I arranged my things and ready to go home but… I saw Tsuna in the hallway as I approach and greet him.

"_Kon'nichi wa, Sawada-san_! This day's too tough for all of us, right?"

"Y-Yeah, Mizuhage-san. I can't believe that Hibari-san saw us and I didn't know that eating on the rooftop is prohibited…" Tsuna said while we walked together.

"Me too. I wish it wasn't happened." I was told him sadly. Then he just nodded of agreement.

We are continue walking together as we saw Hibari-san. Our faces become blank.

'_Hibari-san, yet again?!_' I thought that in mind yet too terrified.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi and Mizuhage Hanashira. What are you two still here in the school?" Hibari-san said to us in his angry yet husky tone and he crossed his arms.

"H-Hibari-san, w-we are about to go home together and we stopped as you appeared." I told him as Tsuna just nodded.

"M-Mizuhage-san's right. I saw her in the hall way as I joined her walking towards the hallway and we surprised that you came." Tsuna just also said in his fearful tone. I felt bad for him, maybe he will bite us to death again. We wish not.

"I see then. So… You two better leave right now or I'll bite you both to death. Don't you dare go late in school tomorrow, especially Sawada Tsunayoshi. Understood?" Hibari-san told us and what he does mean by he was mentioned his full name? Is he —

"_H-Hai, Hibari-san_._ Sumimasen desu_." I bowed again in apology like earlier.

"Hieeee! Hai, Hibari-san! S-See you tomorrow," Tsuna squeaked.

"I expect that from you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari-san said as we are going to leave the hallway as usual. That leaves Hibari-san's being emotionless.

**HIBARI'S POV** (**The first as well.**)

"I expect that from you, Sawada Tsunayoshi." I told him as he and that dark-blue haired herbivore, the new student of this school are going to walked away in the hallway. Then leave my face becomes emotionless.

When I saw him, I felt an annoying feeling in my heart. That herbivorous feeling. Do I have feelings for that herbivore? I leave that question and I started to walk away and leave a thought in mind, 'I_ wondered if I have feelings for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Let's see then._' And I just continue walking away, going back to the Disciplinary Committee office as I have to do my duty as the Head Prefect.

**NORMAL POV**

Hanashira and Tsuna walked together as he was reached his house.

"Mizuhage-san, thank you for walking with me home." Tsuna thanked her shyly and bowed down as smile appeared his face and she just smiled.

"No problem with me, Tsuna. And you can call me Hanashira from now on, okay? So… _Ashita no mattane,_ Tsuna! _Sayonara_!" Hanashira said as she was continue to walk away. She waved goodbye.

"S-see you also tomorrow, Hanashira!" Tsuna just waved goodbye and she waved back.

Hanashira was become happy for this day. She has her best first day of school. And she still wondering about a thought in mind… '_Why did Hibari-san call Tsuna by his full name? Oh well... Things getting weird..._'

Hanashira just leave that thought as she just arrived home.

"_Onee-san… Tadaima…_" She removed her shoes and put it aside as she was entered the house.

"Oh Hanashira, you are here. Why did you arrive home a little late?" A short dark-pink haired older girl's voice that she heard. (Do you know who she is?)

"Because I walked home with my fellow classmate at the same time my new friend." She replied with a smile appeared on her face.

"New friend? That's good then… Let's eat dinner," The other one told her. "But you'll need to change your clothes first, okay?"

"Sure then, onee-san," Hanashira replied back as she was going upstairs to change her clothes. After several minutes, she came downstairs to eat with her sister-figure. (**Oh you hear me right.**)

"_Itadakimasu!_" Both girls said as they going to eat their dinner.

"Oh how's your first day of school there in Namimori, anyway?"

"It's fine, anyway. I have new friends like I said before and that earlier, my new friend joins me walking towards home. The classes… Same as usual." Hanashira just replied straight forward as she was took another bite.

"Oh I see. So I'll be looking forward to talk more about that tomorrow. For now, let's finished eating."

"Hai, onee-san."

Later on, they were finished eating as she was picked up their plates and wash them away. Then, she change again her current clothes into her sleeping clothes.

'_Arigatou gozaimashita, Kami-sama_, for this day. I'm so happy…' She thought to herself and she fall down to a deep sleep.

~~~××××~~~××××~~~××××~~~××1827'S THE BLISS OF MY REAL HAPPINESS!~^_^

**Shira:** Well, I'm done! Finally! *sighs*

**Shara:** Oh that's good to know. By the way, typing a fanfic is fun but it is too hard to think for words. If your imagination was sharp, you can type more words.

**Shira:** Yeah, I understand. So as if you can see there's Japanese words and phrases you don't understand, here it is!

_Sensei(-san)_ - Teacher

_Hai_ - Yes

_Kon'nichi wa_ - Hello

_Min'na(-san)_ - Everyone

_Watashi wa_ - I am

_Yoroshiku gozaimashita_ - Nice to meet you.

_Onegai_ - Please

_Watashitachi sumimasen_ - We're really sorry

_Ashita no mattane_ - See you tomorrow

_Sayonara_ - Goodbye

Tadaima - I'm home

_Itadakimasu_ - Thanks for the food

_Arigatou gozaimashita, Kami-sama_ - Thank you, God.

**Shira:** And there you have it. I just typed out the common Japanese words/phrases so that you will know.

**Shara:** She's right! And —

**Kyoku:** *pant* Did I arrive late, Hanashira?

**Shira:** We're almost at the end!

**Kyoku:** G-Gomen, Hanashira! Hello there, in case you know me! Yoroshiku and gomen again for being late! *bows in apology*

**Shira:** It's okay, Kyoku! By the way readers — Did you see that hint of what Hibari had just said? If you did, then read the story to find out!

**Kyoku:** That's right! So we have our preview for the next chapter:

_"Ohayou gozaimashita, Tsuna!" Hanashira greeted Tsuna as she approached him._

_"O-Ohayou, Hanashira." Tsuna greet her shyly as the two arrived on the school. (Thank Kami-sama Tsuna got arrived early yet again)_

_The two was walking towards the gates of the school and luckily, Hibari wasn't there. They walked around the school and talking about some stuff. Later on, speak of the devil yet again… Hibari saw them again._

_'Again same from yesterday?!' Hanashira thought as she become very confused._

_"Hieeee! Hibari-san, ohayou!" Tsuna bowed down as Hanashira also bowed formally._

_"Good to know that you are arrived early with this herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said and emotionless expression in his face yet again._

_"Y-Yeah, H-Hibari-san and I saw her on the gate so that we arrive here early!" Tsuna told him as Hanashira just nodded in agreement._

_"While the time still early, you should go both now in your class and dare to be late. I'll bite you both to death, you herbivores." Hibari remind them as he was going to take his leave and walked away._

_"That was close, Tsuna! Oh and why are blushing?!" Hanashira sighed in relief as she saw his bright red blush appeared on his face._

_"It-It's nothing, Hanashira! Anyway, let's go now to the class before Hibari-san saw us!" Tsuna ignored the feeling he had in his heart as they started to walk away to go in their class._

_They didn't know that Hibari was just standing there, leaned his back towards the wall, giving a chuckle._

_'One day… I will make a move on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Then he started to walked away and continue patrolling the school._

**Shira:** Little yet long preview anyway! But nevermind. And unexpected last words from Hibari at the end of the preview! Hint, hint!

**Kyoku:** Yeah. And… DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND ADD TO FAVORITES, if you like the story! And there will be a special chapter, anyway! It would be a secret everyone.

**Shara:** Kyoku's right! And it will be well-appreciated to us if you do!

**Shira:** So that's for today and thank you for lending your time reading my first KHR fanfic! I hope that we are received welcoming and positive comments :) And also motivations for me to manage this story better!

**Kyoku:** We will do our best to make you happy! *smiled*

**Shira:** So… Mattane next chapter, min'na-san!

**Kyoku and Shara:** *waved their hands* Sayonara and arigatou for reading Shira's story!

Shira: Sayonara once again min'na! Until next time!

_Ending Song: Tsuna Kakusei_

* * *

++***×××===TFFMRH===×××***++

* * *

**End A/N:** Min'na! Be sure you read the introductive chapter so that you won't miss! I shall type for chapter 2 & 3 right now! Once again, mattane to sayonara :)

**xoxo with love, Shira-chan/Hanamizu**

**_Next on The Feelings of My Resonating Heart: Chapter 2 - Unidentified Feelings (SPOILER: Slight 1827 MOMENT!)_**

_REEDITED: June 14th, 2014 :)_


	3. Chapter 2: Unidentified Feelings

Start AN: Sorry for the wait! And I edit the previous chapters; the prologue and chapter 1 due to being a procrasinator like the others who get in a hurry. So I apologize also to the grammatical errors or something you saw wrong Oh by the way here we go! AND GOMEN NASAI FOR THE LATE UPDATEEE ;A;

* * *

***~~~1827FOREVER~~~***

* * *

**Hanashira's Conversation Corner**

_Opening Song: Aitakatta (I Want To Meet You) by AKB48 (An all-girl popular J-pop group and it is one of my personal favorite songs!)_

**Shira:** Kon'nichi wa once again, min'na! We're here to present you the new chapter/installment of The Feelings for My Resonating Heart!

**Shara:** Yeah! And don't forget about us! :)

**Kyoku:** I hope this chapter will meet my expectations as well. Anyway, just being happy and relieved to have here in this story.

**Shira:** Of course, Kyoku, you are always welcome here in the story.

**Kyoku:** Arigatou, Hanashira :)

**Shira:** No problem, Kyoku as well. And so we have already 2 reviewers from this story! I will tell about that later :) Sorry once again ;A; I was really busy for typing the next chapter after this!

**Shara:** There will be a 1827 moment, then?

**Shira:** Slight, as what I told last chapter. And I will tell you in advance that I apologize for any errors and due to randomness in this chapter. Okay?

**Kyoku:** Please understand her, readers. And maybe she will post the next chapter soon!

**Shira:** Kyoku's right. Without much further ado, are you ready, Shara and Kyoku?

**Shara and Kyoku:** *nodded* Chapter 2, ROLL IT ON!

* * *

Remember:

"Conversation" | '_Thoughts_' | (**Author's note**) | _Japanese phrases/words_

* * *

**THE FEELINGS FOR MY RESONATING HEART CHAPTER 2: Unidentified Feelings**

_"Our heart beats fast not only we hear it but we reflect it on the flow of melody." ~Sachiko Hanayumi (from Ayumu Fujiwara's created anime, Angelette Schiss)_

* * *

Another day yet again. Hanashira just woke up from a deep sleep and get ready to prepare for school. Several minutes ago, she was done doing her morning routine in preparation for going to school.

Later on, she was going downstairs and her sister figure was already there on the kitchen preparing for their breakfast.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu, onee-san._" Hanashira greeted.

"Oh, Hanashira, _anata wa ohayou gozaimasu_. How's your sleep?" Her sister figure asked her.

"Fine as well. But anyway, will you attend school today?"

"Maybe for tomorrow. I'll just going later for enrollment for senior year. And by the way Talk to me more later about your school experience in Namimori, okay?" She replied back while she was putting the cooked food and rice in the table.

"Okay then, Sachiko-oneesan."

Hanashira's sister figure revealed her name, Sachiko, smiling at her.

"Anyway," Sachiko said as she sit by the table. "_Itadakimasu_." They both said as they started to eat.

Hanashira checked her timepiece: it was 6:30. Then she just finished her breakfast and saying: "I'll be better going right now, Sachiko-oneesan."

"Oh by the way Your bento, in case you're forgot. So see you later anyway." Sachiko said as she waved goodbye to Hanashira, and see her walked her way to Namimori-chuu.

'Anyway I shall going now also too. And maybe I will going to have things that was unfinished.' Sachiko thought in her mind and just prepared.

+_+^_^=3=^^1827^^=3= ^_^ +_+

While walking, just only a few meters away, Hanashira was thinking some rambled thoughts and in case she didn't forgot to that thought of why Hibari was calling by Tsuna's full name. She just shooked her head and continue walking. Oh, it's still early.

She was halfway towards Namimori-chuu and she saw Tsuna same as yesterday.

"_Ohayou gozaimashita,_ Tsuna!" Hanashira greeted Tsuna as she approach him.

"_O-Ohayou_, Hanashira." Tsuna greet her shyly as the two arrived on the school. Thank Kami-sama for him to arrive early.

The two was walking towards the gates of the school and luckily, Hibari wasn't there. They walked around the school and talking about some stuff. Later on, speak of the devil yet again Hibari saw them again.

'_Again same from yesterday?!_' Hanashira thought as she become very confused.

"Hieeee!_ Hibari-san, ohayou_!" Tsuna bowed down and so does Hanashira.

"Good to know that you are arrived early with this herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said and emotionless expression in his face yet again.

"Y-Yeah, H-Hibari-san and I saw her on the street and joined her walk down from here so that we arrive here early!" Tsuna told him as Hanashira just nodded in agreement.

"While the time still early, you should go both now in your class and dare to be late. I'll bite you both to death, you herbivores." Hibari remind them as he was going to take his leave and walked away. That leaves Tsuna a speechless expression as he saw Hibari's unknown smirk and deep red blush appeared on his face.

"That was close, Tsuna! Oh and why you are blushing?!" Hanashira sighed in relief as she saw his bright red blush appeared on his face.

'Maybe because of - _Masaka!_' Hanashira thought in her mind as she was mentally shocked.

"It-It's nothing, Hanashira! Anyway, let's go now to the class before Hibari-san saw us!" Tsuna ignored the feeling he had in his heart as they started to walk away to go in their class.

They didn't know that Hibari was just standing there, leaned his back towards the wall, giving a chuckle.

'One day I will make a move on you, Sawada Tsunayoshi.' Then he started to walked away and continue patrolling the school.

*_* - ^_^ - =_=~^1827FTW~ _ - ^_^ - *_*

Later on, they are walking in the hallways and saw Yamamoto and Gokudera in their way.

"O-Ohayou gozaimasu, Yamamoto-san and Gokudera-san. Nice to see you again." Hanashira bowed down and she gave a smile.

"Oh, Shira. Ohayou gozaimasu." Yamamoto greeted back and Gokudera just gave a glare, and so does Hanashira just ignored.

"So, shall we go? Or just in case Hibari-san saw us and might he put us again to danger!" Hanashira told them as her face become serious.

"H-Hanashira-san's right! L-Let's go!" Tsuna said in his shaking voice as he followed Hanashira.

"If Tenth says so, we'll better going now." Gokudera said as they going to their class.

^_^~^_^~ 1827~is~LOVE ~^_^~^_^

**~| SCENE MODE - DURING CLASS |~**

Wondering of those thoughts in Hanashira's mind, she was only just focus listening as she saw Tsuna daydreaming again in class. Since she was near beside the next table of Tsuna, she shakes him up and he wake up as he was hurrily straightened up in his seating position. Glad to know that the teacher didn't saw him and he thanked Hanashira, she replied with a smile.

Lately, the teacher announced that they have a short quiz for the next three days. So, Hanashira keep that in mind and since Tsuna easy to forgot things, she need to remind that to him and also Yamamoto and Gokudera.

'_I hope that they have their good luck for the quiz.'_ Hanashira thought in mind as she heard the bell ring and their teacher dismissed them.

**~| TIME SKIP - RECESS TIME |~**

Since Tsuna was already out with Yamamoto and Gokudera, she wasn't think twice to take recess alone.

As she was walking through the hallway, she met two girls, recognized their face as they also come from the same class as Tsuna.

"Oh didn't we meet yet?" Hanashira asked.

"Yes, and I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, nice to meet you, Mizuhage-san." Kyoko took out her hand as Hanashira take out her hand and shook hands.

"My name is Kurokawa Hana. It's nice to meet you as well." Hana, Kyoko's bestfriend, bowed down formally as she does bowed down slightly.

"Nice to meet you Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san. Shall can go with me?" Hanashira slightly, however she asked them a request.

"Sure, Mizuhage-san. Let's go buy some snacks," Kyoko smiled as Hanashira joined walking with them along with her and her bestfriend, Hana. While they were walking, they talk about themselves, their interests and they were both smiling as they enjoyed each other. They finally reached the canteen to buy snacks to eat. After they're pay it to the cashier and get their snacks, they walking away and still talking while eating. As time had passed, the bell rings.

"Mizuhage-san, I think we should go now to our class. Well then, nice to be with you," Kyoko said as she smiled.

"As do I, Kyoko-san. Please do call me Hanashira." Hanashira smiled back.

"Let's go, Shira-chan," As they walked together to their class, and they were both relieved as they're now attend the next subject early.

'I have two new friends just now, _ureshi desu..._' Hanashira smiled at her thought as she was about to seat down and start to listen to their subject teacher.

**~| TIME SKIP - LUNCH BREAK |~**

**HANASHIRA'S POV** (**Finally. ^.^;**)

I was happy to meet new friends and also they are my fellow classmates in my class, who are Kyoko Sasagawa and her bestfriend, Hana Kurokawa. Now it was lunch break and I took out my bento.

'Maybe I have to get some time alone, and I hope Tsuna and his friends were okay ' I thought to myself as I am going to eat my bento and looked at the window, still the sakura petals continue to fall down and blew by the gentle wind. I just sighed and continue to eat.

After I eat my bento, I did finished eating miraculously in 10 minutes so I have more minutes to spend time.

So I was going to walk through the hallways and it was quiet. And oh the devil shall appear as I saw Hibari-san walked peacefully as I am, crossed our paths as he saw me.

"Mizuhage Hanashira. Did you saw Sawada Tsunayoshi?" He asked me as I blinked my eyes twice and raised an eyebrow at his question. I was clueless, tilted my head to the side.

"I-I think he was with his friends, Hibari-san. Maybe they're in the rooftop?" I answered as I saw his emotionless expression.

'_That herbivore..._' He thought as he said, "Thank you. I am going to see him there." Hibari-san start to walk away and I can't believe at his last words. Is he concerned? And he was surprisingly being gentle. Well, I don't know. I was currently at my shocked expression as I am going to continue to walk around Namimori-chuu.

**HIBARI'S POV** (**This gonna be good, but not all... *amused face* /headshot**)

I saw that dark blue haired herbivore, Mizuhage Hanashira that earlier and I asked her if she saw that chestnut-brown haired herbivore. She answered that he was with his herbivore friends and might they were in the rooftop. So I am going there to see Sawada Tsunayoshi. I thanked her and going to walk away to go there.

As I reached the rooftop, the place where I'm going to take a nap peacefully, I opened the door and I saw them eating together.

'_Those herbivores... They didn't learn..._' I thought as I readied my tonfas in my hands and ready to attack them.

"Still as yesterday, herbivores?" They saw me as they heard my husky voice as I saw Tsuna with his shocked face. "Maybe I should bite you all to death."

"As if you can, you damn bastard! I'm gonna blow you up into pieces!" Gokudera Hayato yelled at me as he took out his explosives.

"Yo Hibari! Nice to be with us! What makes you here?" Yamamoto Takeshi said, waved his hand and I just glared at him.

"That dark blue haired herbivore told me that you're here to eat, herbivores." I told them with a glare appeared on my face and I point my finger to the chestnut-brown haired herbivore. "And Sawada Tsunayoshi, one day you will be bitten to death."

"H-HIEEEE, Hibari-san!" The chestnut-brown haired herbivore squeaked as he shivered in fear. "Do you mean Hanashira-san?" This time he asked me and blinked his eyes.

"Hn. As I saw her in the hallways, I asked her and told that you're here with your herbivore friends. So that, I decided to go here." I stated of what happened.

I only stared at him with those caramel orbs and infact he's cute. No. It is not the time I think of that thought. As I heard the bell ring, I stood up and I told them.

"Herbivores, lunch time is over. So be better go to your class right now or I'll bite you to death. Now." I was gripped my tonfas and warned them.

"H-Hai, Hibari-san! We better go now, Yamamoto and Gokudera-kun!" As I saw them they were in hurry picked their bentos and they walked away in a hurry.

That leaves me a heavy sigh and still in my emotionless expression. I was sit down and something catch my attention as I saw a silver tunafish keychain with adorned diamond designs and a big amber gemstone that was attached to the keychain. I was carefully observed the keychain and in mind I thought that there's someone related to this animal. So that I carefully lowered my head into the cement ground and stared into the blue sky with some clouds passing by.

'_Hmm Maybe I know who owned this keychain. I shall return it later._' I thought as I slowly close my eyes to sleep.

**~| MEANWHILE |~**

**TSUNA'S POV**

That earlier, I saw Hibari-san in the rooftop and Gokudera-kun nearly attacked him with his dynamites. But it stopped when the bell rings and told us to go in our next subject. So we hurrily picked up our bentos and walk away in the rooftop. So we finally arrive in the hallways as we saw Hanashira, looking in the window.

"H-Hanashira-san, _k-kon'nichi wa_!" I greeted as she turned her head and smiled.

"Oh Tsuna, you're here. And by the way, the bell rings already. So shall we go?" Hanashira tilted her head to the side as she asked me.

"_H-Hai_!" I replied as Hanashira started to walk away as Tsuna followed her and so his friends.

Oh, another class session will be started.

**~| TIME SKIP - AFTER SCHOOL |~**

And yet, Hanashira's second day of school here was already finished. So she was walking through the hallways as for the second time, the raven-haired prefect appear yet again, crossed their paths. And, _the_ Hibari Kyoya saw her.

"Mizuhage Hanashira." She heard the husky voice of the head prefect, a few meters away. She just turned around and Hibari crossed his arms.

"_K-Kon'nichi wa_, H-Hibari-san!" Hanashira bowed down as she said, "Are you looking for Tsuna?"

'_H-How does this herbivore know?_' Hibari thought in his mind. "Hn. Where is he?"

"I-I think I saw him that he was still walking in the hallways this time." Hanashira replied as she was not tried to be nervous at the head prefect when he was going to ask her where the chestnut-brown haired herbivore might been.

"I shall go now." Hibari said straight-forwardly as Hanashira bowed down and walking away. While she was walking away, she heard sounds from somewhere. 'What it is that sound?' Hanashira thought and she came closer to the sound. It was coming from the empty classroom.

"H-HIEEEEEEE!" Hanashira was shocked at the familiar screech as she saw that Tsuna was in trouble and saw the four bullies punishing him.

'_Oh no! Tsuna was in trouble! W-What shall I do?! I-I think I will going to Hibari-san to punish those badass bullies!_' Hanashira thought worriedly as she was able to run faster and lucky for her that she saw Hibari walking in the hallways yet again.

"H-Hibari-san! I-I need your help!" He heard again the dark royal blue haired herbivore behind him, panting heavily as she was asking him for help.

"What is it, herbivore?" Hibari asked and giving her an unknown glare. Hanashira shivered at that.

"Tsu-Tsuna IS IN TROUBLE! I need you to be there because they need to pay those bullies for what they have done to him! Now let's go before somewhat unexpected event happens!" Hanashira told him as Hibari was shocked as the herbivore was in trouble. He had no choice but to believe in her words. He grabbed his tonfas as he was going to walk faster and Hanashira just followed.

"Where is it?" Hibari asked her seriously while walking fast and Hanashira pointed the direction to where she heard Tsuna's screech.

Hibari slide the door open and they saw Tsuna was in despair with the bullies continued to punish him.

"Tsuna!" Hanashira shouted as Tsuna saw her and Hibari, put on his death glare to the bullies and gripped his tonfas angrily.

"For punishing and bullying a student after class, all of you will be bitten to death." Hibari said in his cold yet husky voice as he was ready to attack them.

"Tsuna! Cover your eyes and ears!" Hanashira commanded as she was able to do that as Tsuna just followed her.

***INSERT VIOLENT SCENE* **(**Haha sorry ^^|| /shotagain**)

After several minutes of attacking and punishing the bullies, Hibari already finished it. They were all covered in blood and Tsuna was tried to get out of the room without fear. Finally, he's safe.

Hanashira and Tsuna removed their hands as he suddenly fainted. She was shocked that she saw several bruises and severe little wounds on his face, his arms even on his whole body.

"H-Hibari-san, I-I think we are going to " Hanashira was about to say that but she was cut off as Hibari said, "I will bring him to the reception room. Come with me, Mizuhage Hanashira." He told her as he was carrying Tsuna in bridal style and walking away as Hanashira just followed, passed their way to the infirmary as she saw it closed.

'_So that's why... The infirmary was closed since it was early._" Then, he lead her to the third floor and reached to the Reception Room.

'_At least I could get help through it. Or else I wasn't do anything right!_' Hanashira thought in fear and she was going to slide the door open, entering inside and it closed.

As they were inside into the reception room, Hibari gently lay Tsuna on the couch as he called Hanashira short after.

"Mizuhage, go get the first aid kit at the closet, on the left side of the room." Hibari commanded as she nodded once, walking to the closet and opened it, grabbed the white container and closed the closet door gently.

Lately, Hanashira came back, bringing the first-aid kit and she gave it to Hibari.

"I will take care of this, herbivore. You'll wait first there on the window. I'll call you again until I'll finish this." Hibari ordered once again. With a evident serious eyes.

"Hai, Hibari-san." Hanashira just obeyed as she was going to the window and stand there to see the sky.

**HANASHIRA'S POV**

*sigh* Well, it was another tough day for us, especially for Tsuna. And now, he was bullied by the 4 students from the other class and he was several bruised and injured. Thank Kami that Hibari-san came and gave discipline to them by 'bitten them to death', as what he had say that every time he see people that makes him annoyed and ready to attack them with his tonfas.

But this day was different. Why Hibari-san, _the_ Hibari Kyoya become gentler and concerned when it comes to Tsuna, maybe he was - Waaah! No way! I think I should figure it out while time still running fast! I was shocked at that thought that was really unexpected.

But - Although it's normal because Hibari-san's becomes gentle at once and after he punish those code-breakers, then he will help them. He doesn't want someone to disturbed the peace in Namimori.

I still watched Hibari-san treating Tsuna's wounds and some of his wounds are severe. Yeah, I was afraid to see them, but I have to be strong enough not to have fear as well.

Maybe I should tell this to Sachiko-oneesan, my sister figure since she saved me 2 years ago, that was about Hibari-san's concern about Tsuna. And one day they will figure out both soon.

After several minutes passed, Hibari-san's just done with the bruises and wounds that he covered it with bandages. *sigh* Just get it all done and yet Well.

"Hibari-san, are you done?" I asked him in my usual tone and he just grunted in reply.

"Then, we shall bring Tsuna home right now, before his parents got worried about him." I told that to him.

"Wait in a minute, Mizuhage. You shall carry his things while I will carry him. Got it?" Hibari-san said in his deep tone that was serious, I was nodded in reply.

Then, after arranging some things that needs to be done, we are finally leave the school and walked peacefully as we do. Then I was stayed silent, looking at Tsuna still sleeping, covered with Hibari-san's jacket, while he was carrying him. Well, I just sighed yet again.

As we got reached Tsuna's house, I press the door bell and waiting someone to open the door.

"Hello there and What happened to Tsu-kun? Are you his friends?" The one who open the door that was his mother.

"Yes, and my name is Mizuhage Hanashira, just being a transfer student in Nami-chuu few days ago. Nice to meet you, Sawada-san. " As I was introduce myself to his mother, I bowed formally.

"My name is Hibari Kyoya, Sawada-san. He was beaten because of those four bullies punished him. And thanks to Mizuhage for informing me about what happened to him, I've brought him to the reception room and treat him with his wounds, with severe bruises." Hibari-san told her so straightforward and honest. And I just nodded.

"Thank you for take care of him, Hibari-kun. Or else I get more worried when he wasn't going home right now." His mother told him and she let us inside his house.

**NORMAL POV**

Later on, Hibari was going upstairs and brought Tsuna on his bedroom, then he was looked at him emotionless.

"One day Maybe I will be there to protect you from those bullies, Sawada Tsunayoshi." He held out his hand and ruffled his hair, with a sad smile appeared on his face.

"Oyasumi nasai." He bend down to leave a kiss on his forehead then he walked away from his room and go downstairs.

Hanashira just enjoyed talking with Tsuna's mother and they stopped when Hibari arrives at the living room.

"Oh Hibari-san, can you join us here eating?" She said it while eating cookies.

"Hn." He was hesitated at first but he was going to sit on the couch and just turned away. Without knowing, he ate the cookie.

After half a hour, it was time for Hanashira and Hibari to leave because it was already dark in the night.

"Thank you, Nana-san, for invited us here." Hanashira bowed with a smile.

"Thank you also Sawada-san for letting us here. We will better leave right now." Hibari said in his usual tone, bowed formally.

'_Hibari-san's just like Sachiko-oneesan._' Hanashira thought in her mind.

"No problem, Hanashira-chan and Hibari-kun, I thank you both for taking care of Tsu-kun. Come visit here again, okay?" Nana said with a smile appeared.

"_Doitamashita_, Nana-san/Sawada-san. We will," They both said as they are already leaving and Tsuna's mother just waved goodbye.

"Sayonara, Hibari-san. Sore ashita jaa ne." Hanashira just bowed down, with Hibari grunted in response.

"Don't be late for tomorrow, Mizuhage Hanashira. Or I'll bite you to death with Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari said in his serious tone.

"_H-Hai_, Hibari-san! I will make sure of that!" Hanashira replied with shaking tone in his voice.

"Hn." Then, Hibari take his leave as they are going to separate ways.

Hanashira sighed as she was currently walked peacefully on the quiet streets of Namimori, make her way to her house.

**HANASHIRA'S POV**

This day is an eventful day Yeah. Hibari-san's become gentle, Tsuna was attacked by his bullies and my first time to visit a friend's house. Nana-san is kind to us, and yet Hibari-san is polite to the elders. But what if - He has concerned feelings for Tsuna?

I hope that Sachiko-oneesan never gets angry at me, because she is a patient person as well.

So, I just arrived at my house and took off my shoes off and laid it aside on the shoe drawer. I saw Sachiko-oneesan was cooking for our dinner and I entered the dining room. The kitchen is connected to the dining room, and she saw me.

"Oh Hanashira, why did you arrive this late? Is somewhat happened?" Sachiko-oneesan asked me and leave the food aside.

"Well " I started to tell what happened to Tsuna and all, she just understands it.

"So, Hibari Kyoya helped Tsuna, huh Then both of you brought him to his house and invited you two inside by Tsuna's mother. I see then " Sachiko-oneesan just nodded and scratched her chin.

"Wait, how did you know Hibari-san?" I asked her with curiosity and I saw her chuckling.

"Long story, Hanashira. And maybe I'll tell you then when the time comes." That was she just told me, and just become alert when she run back to the kitchen and turned off the stove. She was currently laid down the food on the plate, the rice on two bowls, and two chopsticks. So, she came back and put them on the table.

"_Itadakimasu._" We say in sync and ready to eat our dinner.

**NORMAL POV**

Yeah, as what Hanashira told, what an eventful day for her and she is currently in her fourth day of school in Namimori-chuu. But first, she had to study for the quiz for tomorrow. '_I hope that my friends will study well today. Kami-sama, please help them..._'

After that, she finally changed her uniform into her sleeping clothes and combed her hair, unpinned her hairclip down.

Then, before Hanashira could sleep, she thought: '_I hope I could figure it out what Hibari-san has his feelings for him soon._' Then, she closed her eyes and going to sleep.

But, her sister figure, Sachiko was still awake and she wearing a dark red kimono with pink cherry blossoms designs on it.

'_Maybe that Hibari Kyoya has those feelings for Tsuna. I should figure it out soon then._' After saying that thought, she was able to sip her tea.

'_And one day Hanashira will be one of us soon._' Then she closed her eyes for what she does remembered after those two years.

~ *_*~^_^~AISHITERU1827~=.=~'_'~

[_**And now, welcome back to Hanashira's Conversation Corner! They're already waiting for you so... Enjoy!**_]

**Shira:** I'M FINALLY DONE! I'm so tired =3=

**Kyoku:** That's good to know then, Hanashira. And maybe you will start typing the next chapter.

**Shira:** But give me some rest first, Kyoku. But there's too many spoilers appeared in this chapter!

**Shara:** Let me tell them, Shira. What does Hibari has that hidden feelings for Tsuna? Will they both figure it out? And what does Sachiko talking about Hanashira, for become one of them? What does she hiding and why she is so mysterious? So You have to figure it out in the later chapters.

**Shira:** Yes, Shara you're right! And my character there in the story is to become concerned in all what would happened, especially to Hibari and Tsuna. And also for the next chapter: Sachiko will enter Namimori-chuu! What would be the reason of why she was able to study there with Hanashira? (Yours truly)

Kyoku: Yeah. And we will giving you another preview for the next chapter, here you go!

_After Hanashira took her first quiz, she was able to take her recess before that._

_Lately, she saw Tsuna again walking on the hallways and he just saw her._

_"Kon'nichi wa, Hanashira-san," Tsuna greeted with a slight bow._

_"Kon'nichi wa, Tsuna. How are you now?" Hanashira asked him, as she was concerned on what happened to him last night. It was his nightmare that he has to woke up for._

_"I'm fine now, Hanashira-san. I was finally recovered with my wounds, just this morning. Why did you ask?" Tsuna answered her with honesty._

_"It's because that You know what happened, right? I and Hibari-san brought you to the reception room and trying to cure you with your wounds and so he does." Hanashira stated._

_"Hi-Hibari-san does?!" Tsuna was shocked to found out that, Hanashira just chuckled._

_"Yeah, so don't have to worry about, then. At least we save you," Hanashira told him with smile appeared on her face._

_"Arigatou gozaimasu, Hanashira-san and Hibari-sa-" He was able to thank her, cut his sentence as Hibari appears to them, walking through the hallways._

**Kyoku:** So that's all for the preview! AND CLIFFHANGER STRIKES! And she will work for the next chapter that will posted soon!

**Shara:** In case we forgot, here's the Japanese phrases used earlier. They are on italics.

_Ohayou gozaimashita_ - Good morning

_Anata wa ohayou desu_ - Good morning to you

_Ureshi desu_ - I'm so happy

Masaka - No way

_Oyasumi nasai_ - Good night

_Sore ashita jaa ne_ - See you tomorrow

_Doitamashita_ - Your welcome

**Shara:** Those for the other Japanese phrases/words I didn't mention earlier, then refer to the prevoius chapter. Okay?

**Shira:** So it's time to thank **Slient-melody2412** for being my first reviewer, indeed she posted two reviews from the prologue and from the previous chapter as well. Thank you for the helpful suggestions, I appreciate that :)

**Shara:** Also, thank you to **gelvjann** for reviewing the first chapter of this story and she also adding this story to her favorites. Gelv-san, (Is it okay for you to call that?) here's the update you ask for.

**Kyoku:** Also to the unknown author (gomen ne we can't remember your pen name, but Hanashira will mention it in the next chapter), thank you also for being the first to add this story to your favorites!

**Shira:** I hope this story will reached more reviews to come and we are looking forward to that!

**Kyoku:** So thank you once again to her fellow authors who recently reviewed and added this story to their favorites, we appreciate that :) And please review, so that Hanashira can have the energy to type more chapters!

**Shara:** I hope you like this chapter presented by Hanashira herself. And we are better not to promise, but we will make you happy, readers!

**Shira:** That's right. So see you next chapter, min'na-san! And I shall post the next chapter at the very moment later!

**Kyoku and Shara:** Sayonara! Jaa ne!

_Ending Song: Still Into You by Paramore (Kyoku Lorette's character song)_

* * *

=_=~ x _ x - |1827FOREVERFTW| - *_*~^_^

* * *

End A/N: Well For the last time, I'M SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER POSTING THIS LATE! ;A; And I will make it to the next chapter posted soon! So please looking forward to that. And even the awesome anime aka KHR has ended already, I still want to be inspired because of them. And I want to be more inspired because of 1827! Yeah, they make my days complete and leave a smile on my face because of reading fanfics and more! So as of now, I will able to have few types before I will post the next chapter!

So thank you for reading, even just one review, it will be well-appreciated after you read this chapter. See you once again on the next chapter!

- Hanashira aka Lady Fujoshi of 1827

_**Next on The Feelings for My Resonating Heart: Chapter 3 - Wandering Thoughts**_

_**EDITED: June 14th, 2014**_

_**NOTE: I have too many errors I've been done, but good thing I edit them. Well, so very awkward at all. *sighs* Proceed now to the next chapter :)**_


	4. Chapter 3: Wandering Thoughts

Start A/N: Here's chapter 3, min'na! I hope you read and like this story. By the way, I was busy on those days and just gonna be doing some stuff I miss. Here you go! ^^

* * *

**\~~~~××××***TFFMRH***××××~~~~/**

* * *

**Hanashira's Conversation Corner**

[_**Min'na, welcome again to Hanashira's Conversation Corner, and please enjoy the show!**_]

_Opening Song: Yume no Manual (Dream Manual) by CHERRYBLOSSOM (13th Ending Theme of KHR)_

**Hanashira:** Yokoso ne again to the another chapter of The Feelings for My Resonating Heart! And as we promised, here you go!

**Kyoku:** Yeah and we are happy to receive some reviews on the previous chapters, right?

**Hanashira:** Kyoku's right. And I hope you like this one! Well… I'll just give you a spoiler and that is… Hibari will make a move on Tsuna, just a few chapters it will be happened! Just I felt like typing that part, but I can assure you… It will be happened soon enough.

**Kyoku:** I hope that we are looking forward to have some more reviews if they appreciate the nature of the story.

**Shara:** Kyokidoru's right. So, we officially announced that Hanashira will took a week to finish for every two chapters that she will post every Saturday or Sunday.

**Hanashira:** I hope you understand and hope you heard it right. So I'm happy to type another chapter once again.

**Kyoku:** No more words to say and let's start in 5…4…3…2…1!

**All:** CHAPTER 3, ROLL IT ON!

Remember:

"Conversation" | '_Thought_' | (**Author's Note**) | _Japanese phrases/words_

* * *

**THE FEELINGS FOR MY RESONATING HEART CHAPTER 3: Wandering Thoughts**

_"Don't think and just keep your deepest thoughts you have to think more better." ~Shara Ishī (anime character from Ayumu Fujiwara's created anime, Angelette Schiss)_

* * *

Another day came. And as of Hanashira reminded on the other day, there will be one day before their quiz.

So, she was able to wake up and doing her morning preparation for school. She was going downstairs afterwards.

Her sister-figure, Sachiko, already woke up and finished preparing for breakfast. She saw Hanashira coming here in the dining room and saw in her Namimori school uniform. Sachiko was already enrolled in the Namimori-chuu since yesterday and she was in her senior year, like Hibari.

So Hanashira sit down and she was happy to see her sister figure in her school uniform and also seated down to eat breakfast together.

"Anyway… So since I'll be with you in Namimori-chuu, I would like to meet your friends after school, is that okay?" Sachiko said, tilted her head to the side and continue eating.

"Sure then. Maybe…" Hanashira checked the time; 6 am. It was too early. "…We should go now this early."

"I think you're right. Let's go, Namimori-chuu is bit too far from here." Sachiko said as they grabbed their bags and they both going to walk together.

"Wait, Sachiko-oneesan, we will going to visit Tsuna's house soon, is that okay with you?" Hanashira asked her and Sachiko tilted her head to the side.

"Oh sure, why not? Let's go," Sachiko just agreed as they walk their way to Tsuna's house.

They standing right now at the door and Hanashira's just pressed the door bell. Later on, someone opened the door and it was Tsuna's mother.

"It's nice to meet you Sawada-san, I'm Hanayumi Sachiko, Hanashira's sister figure. Is Tsuna still sleeping?" She introduce herself and bow formally to his mother, asking if Tsuna was still sleeping this time.

"Nice to meet you Sachiko-san, and you are so formal like Hibari-kun. And yes, Tsu-kun's still sleeping. I just go upstairs and wake him up. Come inside first and seat on the couch. It's still early." Nana complimented Sachiko, she just smiled and the two girls entered the house as they seat on the couch, waiting for Tsuna to get down stairs.

On the other hand, Nana just arrived Tsuna's room and opened it, she come over to Tsuna's bedroom, and patted his shoulder for him to wake up.

"Tsu-kun, it's time to wake up." Nana reminded him, Tsuna opened his mouth and mumbled something. "Wait, Kaa-san… Give me 5 more minutes…"

"Tsu-kun, your friends are waiting for you downstairs. They wanted you to join them walking going to school." Nana told him about Hanashira and Sachiko are already waiting for him.

"E-EHHH?! H-HIEEEEEE! _C-Chotto matte!_" Tsuna woke up with shocked expression and hurrily get out of his bed, doing his morning routine (**if you know what I mean**).

Later on, Tsuna was done and get downstairs, but he stumbled and fell down through the stairs.

"_I-Itaii…_" Tsuna scratched his head and he got up, then he picked his bag, rushed going to the dinner room to eat breakfast and going to the living room where Hanashira and Sachiko are waiting for him. Tsuna blinked his eyes and put on his blank expression.

Later on, the three are going to leave the house as Nana smiled and waved goodbye for them. However, Hanashira waved back.

While walking, Tsuna and Hanashira talked together as Sachiko just watched over them and smiled.  
He turned to Sachiko and his expression is still blank.

"_A-Anata dare?_" Tsuna asked and blinked his eyes again, turned to Hanashira. "Who is she, Hanashira-san?" Hanashira just tilted her head to the side and trying to say something until Sachiko interrupted them.

"Ah, _watashi wa Hanayumi Sachiko_ and I'm Hanashira's sister figure, by the way. _Yoroshiku gozaimashita, Sawada Tsunayoshi._" Sachiko introduced herself as she held a hand out.

"_Y-Yoroshiku, H-Hanayumi-senpai…_" Tsuna said shyly held out also his hand and they shook their hands together.

"I hope if I could meet your friends, Tsuna, after school. Is that okay with you?" Sachiko asked him, then Tsuna just nodded. Hanashira smiled and they walked together on the way to Nami-chuu.

They reached the gates and Hanashira checked the time — it was 7:00 am to be exact. Luckily, the Disciplinary Committee members wasn't there and they continue to walk inside the school. Maybe they will arrived later to check for those who are latecomers and codebreakers.

They didn't know that Hibari was watching over them, looking at the window when he saw them walking over together with the dark blue and dark fuschia pink haired herbivores. He couldn't helped but sighed at that moment.

*pagebreak~Sachiko~pagebreak~Hanashira~pagebreak~TFFMRH~pagebreak~Tsuna~pagebreak~Hibari~pagebreak*

Soon, Hanashira and Tsuna are now separated ways with Sachiko, now they were going both to the class and Sachiko just arrived with her new class.

"Please observe slience, we have a new student that she will be with us from now on. Please welcome her with kindness." The teacher told them as she slide the door opened and the dark fuschia pink haired girl enters the room, writing her name on the blackboard, standing straight.

"_Watashi wa, Hanayumi Sachiko,_ and I'll be with you now in this class. I hope we will getting along each other better. _Yoroshiku gozaimashita, min'na._" Sachiko introduced herself, with a little bit British accent and bowed formally.

Some of her classmates has whispers about her, later she heard some whispers: '_This girl… has a half-blood British?_', '_Sugoi! We have a new yet awesome student!_', '_Wow, she has the formalities of introduce herself to everyone!_', '_She put an accent of British? Does it means that she's came from London?_'' and so on. Sachiko doesn't believe it and raised an eyebrow in amusement. The teacher speaks once again, interrupting her students' chit-chat.

"You can seat at the chair near the windows, Hanayumi Sachiko. Okay?" The teacher told her as she nodded.

"_Arigatou gozaimashita._" Sachiko once again bowed as she take her seat.

And her new teacher started a new lesson for her first subject.

**SACHIKO'S POV**

Well, it's my first time here in Nami-chuu and I'm a senior year student. I thinked that if I have to do anything for the sake others, then I shall do it here. This is my perfect opportunity. I have too many thoughts during the events and in the future.

I was currently listened to the teacher attentively and while on the other hand, writing notes while thinking other thoughts about what Hanashira told me that Hibari Kyoya helped Tsuna at the time he was suffered from bullying. She also told me that maybe he has concerned feelings for him. Right?

That night, I still never get some sleep while thinking things about joining Hanashira in the Organization one day her powers are unsealed. I should never let her know about that yet. I talked to other members via my computer laptop and say hello to them. But I'm just happy I can study again and finished here at Nami-chuu.

Back to my visions, I still want to understand every word the teacher explains to us and I just sighed.

×pagebreak~Namichuu~pagebreak~facepalm~pagebreak~TTFMRH~pagebreak~deadpanned~pagebreak~IT'STIME~pagebreak×

**~| SCENE CHANGE - CLASS 2-A |~**

**NORMAL POV**

Hanashira just keep her mind that her sister figure will be okay in her new class and she knows it.

" _Ganbatte ne. _" Hanashira said in a slient way.

Then… It's time for the teacher that she will give for the short quiz and then, she gave the papers to the students, then they start answering them. Hanashira just predict that it was too easy for her because she study it all the day before the quiz, she answers all of them honestly.

^pagebreak~awkward~pagebreak~trolled~pagebreak~TFFMRH~pagebreak~idontknow~pagebreak~facefaulted~pagebreak^

**~| TIME SKIP - RECESS BREAK|~**

After Hanashira took her first quiz, she was able to take her recess before that.

Lately, she saw Tsuna again walking on the hallways and he just saw her.

"_Kon'nichi wa, Hanashira-san,_" Tsuna greeted with a slight bow.

"_Kon'nichi wa, Tsuna._ How are you now?" Hanashira asked him, as she was concerned on what happened to him last night. It was his nightmare that he has to woke up for.

"I'm fine now, Hanashira-san. I was finally recovered with my wounds, just this morning. Why did you ask?" Tsuna answered her with honesty.

"It's because that… You know what happened, right? I and Hibari-san brought you to the reception room after you suffered from bullying and trying to cure you with your wounds and so he does." Hanashira stated.

"Hi-Hibari-san does?!" Tsuna was shocked to found out that, Hanashira just chuckled.

"Yeah, so don't have to worry about, then. At least we save you," Hanashira told him with smile appeared on her face.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Hanashira-san and Hibari-sa—" He was able to thank her, cut his sentence as Hibari appears to them, walking through the hallways.

"H-Hibari-san?!" Hanashira and Tsuna both exclaimed and bowed down for a greeting.

"Hn. What are you doing here herbivores this ti—" Hibari cut off his sentence as Hanashira said, "We're taking our recess and we have our free time today, Hibari-san! And we are both surprised that you're on our way out here!"

"Hanashira-san's saying the truth, Hibari-san! And we do not anything to annoy you!" Tsuna was nothing but to agree more, an amused expression appeared on Hibari's face, crossed his arms. Hanashira's still eating her melon bread she bought in the food court earlier.

"Fine. As long as I wasn't get annoyed by you and this dark blue haired herbivore… I'll let you this time. Now you can leave and disappear in my sight, or I'll bite you to death on the next days." Hibari warned them as they faces become terrified, bowed slightly and walking away.

"Tsuna, that was close, yet again! And we have to get to our class right now!" Hanashira whispered.

"Yes, Hanashira-san. And we glad that Hibari-san didn't bite us to death!" Tsuna whispered back while walking.

'_Hn. I will talk to you some time, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I promise._' On the other hand, Hibari thought that to himself as he if he have the time to talk with that herbivore. He sighed, then he also walked away and go back to his office.

|pagebreak~*.*~pagebreak~-_-"~pagebreak~TFFMRH~pagebreak~e.e~pagebreak~_~pagebreak|

**~| TIME SKIP - AFTER SCHOOL |~**

Sachiko was really happy to herself that she finally entering middle school since she was ever dreamt that she can finished her studies. And after arranging her things up, she walked through the hallways and going downstairs to see her foster sister, Hanashira. She was in time because Tsuna's (or considering Hanashira's) friends was there and having good conversation together.

But it interrupted when Sachiko approached them. Hanashira was happy to see her again and smiling a lot because she's entered middle school in her senior year already.

"You're just in time, Sachiko-oneesan. I'm glad," Hanashira said with a sigh of relief.

"You're right, Hanashira. Oh and Tsuna, they're your friends?" Sachiko glanced at them and turned her head to Yamamoto and Gokudera, looking at them, raising an eyebrow.

"_H-Hai, Hanayumi-senpai_. This is Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato, my bestfriends."

"Hi and I'm Hanayumi Sachiko, Mizuhage Hanashira's sister figure. Nice to meet you, then." Sachiko introduced herself formally and spoke with the British accent like earlier in her class, bowed slightly.

"Nice to meet you, Sachiko. We're glad that we meet you, Hanashira's sister…figure? Haha," Yamamoto spoke, scratched his back.

"Oh yes, you hear that right. She's just my adopted sister since someone found her barely unconcious 2 years ago, that person told me that I will going to take care of her and so I did. Then I treat her like my younger sister." Sachiko stated, and she just smiled.

"And I also treat her as my real sister as well. So, we are the only ones living in her Japanese traditional styled house and her mother was currently working overseas while her older sister was living in Yokohama. Let's became good friends to my older nee-san, okay?" Hanashira stated, that's one of her facts of Sachiko, by the way.

"No problem, Hanashira." Yamamoto agreed and gave a bright smile.

"… As long your pink-headed sister wasn't tried to annoy me." Gokudera told her as Sachiko just sweatdropped.

"We will and let's try to be nice together, with Hanashira's onee-san!" Tsuna said positively, gave his smile to Hanashira and also to Sachiko.

"Arigatou gozaimashita, min'na. And I'm happy to hear that from you. Gokudera, please try to be nice at once. Because I'm older than you all." Sachiko told them, chuckling.

"How old are you now, Sachiko?" Yamamoto asked her.

"I'm 18 years old." Sachiko said with an emotionless expression appeared on her face.

"E-EHHHHHH?!" Everyone was shocked, except Gokudera raised his eyebrow in disbelief.

"Then w-why you want to enter in your senior year, Hanayumi-senpai, even in your legal age?!" Tsuna asked her, shocked expression still spread his face.

"Because I need to finish my studies and I just need to be educated since I'm always at my house. So… I really want to do this because I have to." Sachiko stated, crossed her arms.

"I-I see then, H-Hanayumi-senpai. Let's go home together." Tsuna told them.

"_Saa, ikuyo min'na._" Sachiko said, waved her hand for them to go.

In the window, Hibari watched them outside that Tsuna was with his other herbivore friends. And… he saw again the dark fuschia pink haired girl that he slightly recognized two years ago.

'_Hn. Hanayumi Sachiko, Mizuhage Hanashira's older adopted sister… What was she doing here?_' Hibari thought, with a slight annoyance as he was still watched them as they are already outside Nami-chuu.

* * *

**\~~~~××××***TFFMRH***××××~~~~/**

* * *

[**_Welcome back, min'na, to Hanashira's Conversation Corner!_**]

**Shira:** Alright! Sorry I've been rushed typing this as we have SO MANY SPOILERS for the next chapters to come!

**Kyoku:** Hanashira's right. And as we know that she will enter school tomorrow (since she was living in the Philippines).

**Shira:** Yes. And here's the set of questions that we need for the answers in later chapters:

• How did Hibari recognized Sachiko as Hanashira's adopted sister after what happened 2 years ago?

• What was Sachiko planned for Hanashira to join in the Organization?

• Why Sachiko is so mysterious to things that she wouldn't tell to everyone and Hanashira? What would be Hanashira's flame class?

**Shira:** So that's it, and since Shara wasn't here today due to being busy, this person will be her replacement. Let's welcome, Sachiko Hanayumi!

***Sachiko appeared once again wearing long-sleeved violet dress shirt, has a red bow attached as her collar, wearing back casual jacket with violet belt that has rubies attached to her waist, wearing also black skirt reached to her knees and black boots with detached belt on them.***

**Sachiko:** Kon'nichi wa, min'na-san! *bows* And since my muse, Shara, wasn't here, I'll be her replacement until she comes back on the following days.

**Shira:** Did you hear it? My older nee-san in my story, Sachiko-chan, will be here in our corner!

**Kyoku:** Welcome to Hanashira's Conversation Corner, Sachiko.

**Sachiko:** Arigatou gozaimashita, Kyoku. So everyone, let me tell you about this. Myself, in the story, have a mysterious personality when things are going on during and after what happened 2 years ago. So if you want to know what happened, please read this story to know more.

**Shira:** Sachiko's right, and so, watch out for the announcement!

**Kyoku:** Yeah, she's right. Please review, and if you some questions, just comment, and we do our best to answer them! Your questions will be featured in the special chapter!

**Sachiko:** I'll do the disclaimer. Hanashira does not own KHR, and its characters. Amano Akira-san's creates them and this anime. Myself, Hanashira, Kyoku and Shara, are belonged to a mysterious girl from the Internet World named Ayumu Fujiwara-san, who created a fanfic series (yet soon) named Angelette Schiss. And so are we.

**Shira:** Yeah and so... Before we forgot, here's the other Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter. They are on the italics.

C-Chotto matte! - W-Wait in a minute!

I-Itaii… - O-Ouch…

A-Anata dare? - W-Who are you?

Ganbatte ne. - Good luck.

Saa, ikuyo min'na. - Then, let's go everyone.

**Shira:** So there you have it. And please refer to chapters 1 and 2 for the other Japanese words/phrases that I didn't include here. See you in the announcement!

**Sachiko and Kyoku:** Jaa ne, min'na!

_Ending Song: Sakura Addiction by Takashi Kondo and Toshinobu Iida [Kyoya Hibari and Mukuro Rokudo's seiyuu] (5th Ending Song for KHR)_

* * *

\~~~~××××***TFFMRH***××××~~~~/

* * *

End A/N: So that's... No more other words to say, and see you in the next chapter (the announcement), once again! Love you all min'na!

- Hanamizu/Lady Fujoshi of 1827 :)

_**EDITED: June 14th, 2014 :)**_

_**NOTE: Thank Kami-sama that I am able to edit this chapter and the other chapters. In this chapter, I forgot to put and type the definitions of the Japanese words/phrases in English. ;A; SUMIMASEN NASAI! And also the minor errors yet again. Alright that's all and I wish you have a great day, having infinite happiness in your heart! Matta ne! *waves***_


	5. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

**THE FEELINGS FOR MY RESONATING HEART SPECIAL: IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT :)**

* * *

**Hanashira's Conversation Corner**

_Opening Theme: Drawing Days by Splay [First KHR Opening Theme]_

**Shira: **So as we said that we have annoucement for this story :)

**Shara:** She's right. And we are going to listen to her what would be.

**Voice: **_C-Chotto matte!_

**Shira, Shara and Kyoku: **E-Eh?!

***_As Sachiko appeared to the audience, she panting heavily_***

**Shira:** S-Sachiko-chan?! What are you doing here!

**Sachiko:** I just wanna join you right now, and... *bows in apology* GOMEN NASAI FOR INTRUDING!

**Shira:** That's okay, Sachiko-chan :) *patted her back*

**Sachiko:** Arigatou gozaimasu, Hanashira. *bows formally*

**Shira:** Are you ready?

**Kyoku:** Okay! So let's hear it from the KHR fanfic writer herself, Hanashira Mizuhage aka by the username, Lady Fujoshi of 1827!

[**_The audience (?) clapped their hands loudly and praised her. Hanashira just smiled genuinely at them_**]

**Shira:** Arigatou gozaimashita! *bows* Well… I will able to update this story every week and remember that I'm going to post two chapters. And since school is starting next week, so that in my free time I'm going to type some new chapters. And I will better not to be promise but I **do not have the responsibility to give dates** on when I update the story in the middle I still write the story. I decided that if I done writing the chapters then I would tell you when I will update it.

**Sachiko:** There you have it, please understand Hanashira, because her first day of school was nearing and she will try if she will type new chapters during her free time and after school.

**Kyoku:** We better not to promise or expect more from this story, but we will do our best for Hanashira and ourselves to update fast here. And we hope that we're looking forward for you, readers to review, favorite and follow this story. It makes Hanashira smile more and gives happiness to get over from her depression.

**Shira:** They're right, min'na. Because I have no other unreaded 1827 stories, from K to M-rated stories, I've done reading it all. I was become so bored when there's no new updates for 1827 fics, since the authors are very rare to update them. So I will able to do my best, to make this story interesting and makes you enjoy, leave even a little smile on your face.

**Shara:** So… Please check out Hanashira's profile on her account, on her Facebook page and Instagram for updates about her fanfics. The links are on her bio.

**Shira:** Yeah, and maybe in another week I will able to type new two chapters and… I will tell you the date if I done typing them.

**Sachiko:** So please be updated and support Hanashira's story, min'na-san!

**Shira:** So… Chotto matte! I CREATE A POLL AND PLEASE VOTE FOR WHAT I SHOULD TYPE FOR THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS! YOU CAN TWO CHOICES, ONE FOR THE UNKNOWN NEXT CHAPTER AND ONE FOR ANOTHER UNKNOWN CHAPTER! So please, VOTE WISELY and it is for the sake of this fanfic! The poll is already posted on my profile!

**Shara: **Alright, so we have to say goodbye in a while we have to important stuff to do, min'na. AND PLEASE DO WHAT SHIRA SAID!

**Shira: **Yeah! So I hope, I rephrase, we hope that we will see you next update! *wave hands*

**Kyoku, Sachiko and Shara:** We will see you again, min'na! Sayonara to matta ne! *waves goodbye*

_Ending Song: Canvas by +plus [Last Ending Theme for KHR]_

* * *

_**EDITED: June 14th, 2014 :)**_


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE AND RANDOM CONVERSATION

**THE** **FEELINGS FOR MY** **RESONATING**** HEART:** **AUTHOR'S NOTE**** AND RANDOM CONVERSATION**

* * *

**Hanashira's Conversation Corner**

Opening Song: Gyoza Gyuudon by Junko Takeuchi and Chiang Li-Mei (Child Lambo and I-pin's seiyuu) [Their dual character song for KHR]

Shira: Here we go! So… For those who didn't know, I changed the title, but it is the translated title of the original title of this fanfic.

Kyoku: Yeah, and it is translated via Google Translate. Oh she didn't expect that it was the result. *sweatdropped*

Shira: Yeah, I know right, Kyoku? Oh well, where's Sachiko-chan?

Kyoku: _Shirimasen,_ Hanashira. But she told me that she will going to Namimori to talk with Hibari and Tsuna as well.

Shira: Naruhodo… But I think —

* A portal barrier opened up automatically, and here's Sachiko appeared, wearing a bright violet long sleeved shirt with dark red ribbon attached as its design, red belt, scarlet red skirt, using white thigh length socks and lowcut black boots. *

Sachiko: Oh, _kon'nichi wa,_ Hanashira and Kyoku. Am I interrupting something? *crossed her arms*

Shira: You came, Sachiko-chan.

Sachiko: Yes, why not? *raised an eyebrow* Oh, Hibari Kyoya and Tsuna was with me today.

Kyoku: *clueless look*

Shira: Well okay then.

* Hibari and Tsuna came out from the portal barrier and appeared at the corner, Tsuna's wearing his school uniform while Hibari was wearing his usual attire. (You already know that, min'na.) *

Hanashira: Well, hello there Kyoya and Tsunayoshi. Why are you here all of the sudden?

Tsuna: S-Sachiko-senpai told us to come here because she needed us to be with you on the special chapter!

Hibari: The dark pink haired carnivore is right, Mizuhage Hanashira. And I never want to expect that you herbivores wasting my time for that.

Shira: *jawdropped and widen her eyes in disbelief* E-EHHH?! Y-You classify S-Sachiko-chan as a carnivore?!

Hibari: Yes, and you heard it right. Before we go here, the carnivore challenged me to a fight to detest my strength and so she had showed her potential of being in that position. So that's why.

Shira: O-Oh… I see then.

Sachiko: Well maybe he had to focus to learn on how he will used his real power wisely. Oh he's seem to learn, by the way.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death for that, Hanayumi Sachiko.

Sachiko: You'll never do that to me, Hibari Kyoya. For the sake of my life. Or else I will make sure that it is absolutely unforgivable for that if it happened.

Shira: _Yamero nasai,_ Sachiko-chan and Kyoya! It is not neccessary to do that here in my corner!

Sachiko and Hibari: *both sighed* Fine.

Shira: *sweatdropped* Well sorry for that, I know that they have complications about that. But they will get along better soon.

Kyoku: So for the next note: Hanashira will able to type the unknown chapters for the two empty slots to be posted on the date (it will be a surprise) and she wants you, readers, to vote **two choices** that her poll posted on her profile. Please and make that happen so that she can update her fanfic early!

Shira: On the following days passed, after I post the three (chapters 2 and 3, and the announcement), I never received any reviews :( Does the chapters aren't good or something? *cries on the emo corner*

Kyoku: Don't say that, Hanashira. But no need to worry, we received new favorites and follows of this story and you!

Shira: Really? OH YEAH! *back to her happy self* So we have to thank **lucero1142,** for adding this story on your favorites and follows, also adding me to your favorite authors! Also to Neve Azzuro for adding this story on your favorites and follows! My friend, **Hanasachi** aka her username **Hanasachi's Shining Bliss,** arigatou gozaimashita for following my story and add my story to your favorites!

Sachiko: I hope that you will wait for us until the results of the poll come out. The poll will be ended until June 22nd, Sunday. And please, continue to support, read, leave a review, favorite and follow Hanashira's fanfic!

Shira: Yeah! And… Hey Kyoya and Tsunayoshi, care to join us as we say goodbye in a while, for our readers?

Hibari and Tsuna: Hn/O-Okay, Hanashira-san.

Sachiko: But first… Do the disclaimer. Okay?

Hibari and Tsuna: Okay then. *sighed* Hanashira doesn't own us, and the anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, because Amano Akira-san created and own us.

Tsuna: Also, Hanashira-san's only own this fanfic and the plot.

Hibari: The herbivore named Fujiwara Ayumu, owns Mizuhage Hanashira, Ishi Shara (Shira: She still wasn't here), Kyoku Lorette Maydoll and lastly, Hanayumi Sachiko, characters from her upcoming fanfic work named Angelette Schiss.

Shira: (Wao. I can't believe that _the_ Hibari Kyoya did the disclaimer longer for us. *insert amused face*)

Kyoku: So we will end this here and hope we'll get to see you again.

Sachiko and Shira: Matta ne, min'na! Please support this fanfic! *clapped their hands and do their pose*

Hibari and Tsuna: See you again, readers. *waved goodbye* _Sayonara._

Ending Song: Oretachi no Joy by Hidekazu Ichinose and Suguru Inoue (Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto's seiyuu) [Their dual chatacter song for KHR]

* * *

NOTE: Min'na! Please read again the whole story because I edit them all earlier! Sumimasen nasai for the spelling and grammar errors. Well, once again, please vote the poll I posted on my profile and please vote wisely! Matta ne min'na-san! *winks* PLEASE BE UPDATED AND CHECK OUT IN MY PROFILE AND IN THE LINKS I POSTED!

- Hanamizu/Lady Fujoshi of 1827 :) [Wish you infinite happiness in your hearts]


End file.
